Caeca, Inauditum and Tacerem
by TheCritter91
Summary: After a hunter tried to set fire to the Hale Pack's house and failed, Derek ran to New York for college and never looked back. His new life converges with his past while he and his pack are hunting down a rival pack that took one of his own. But there is something sinister at work, something that is trying to draw the packs into their own destruction. What is it and can it be stopp
1. Introduction

Pairings: Derek/Stiles, Aiden/Lydia, Ethan, Danny, Jackson/Isaac, Talia Hale/Papa Hale, Boyd/Erica, Peter/OFC, and Allison/Scott

Other Characters: Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Kate Argent, Christ Argent, Victoria Argent, Gerard Argent, and possibly the Alpha Pack

Warnings: Slash, Swearing, Blood/Gore, some sex later, Mpreg later

A/N: Okay, so I had the urge to do an Emissary!Stiles fic after seeing Hale's Emissary fanvid by Sapphiamur, but I have a love for Alpha!Derek and the Alive Hale Family. So this is what I came up with. I have a basic idea of where this is going to go, but it's subject to change at this point depending on where the story flows. I hope you like it and let me know what you think and would like to see!

xxx

Pain, excruciating pain was all he could feel. It radiated throughout his entire body so that not a single place didn't hurt, he could smell his own blood that stained his clothes and skin; he was surprised it hadn't drawn more attention to them by now. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion but they urged him on, snapping teeth and warning growls along with the pricks of claws on healing skin as they raced through the woods. The trees passed in a blur, keeping him unaware of where they were or how long they had been running.

"Keep moving pup" the Beta growled next to him, his claws piercing the skin in his arm just enough to cause more pain and let little rivets of blood trail down his already drenched arm. He whimpered, his legs stumbling for a second before he could right himself. It was fear that kept him on the move, fear that if he stopped then they really wouldn't have any further use for him, fear that if he stopped then his pack wouldn't be able to get to him in time. The Beta that had of hold of his arm had proven that he had no qualms about getting rid of him, in fact he'd almost seemed disappointed when he had been ordered to keep the captive alive.

The dead leaves on the forest floor crunched underneath his heavy footing, obscuring any trail that may be under foot. Up ahead the Alpha and his lead Betas came to an abrupt stop, lifting their noses to scent the air and perking their ears to listen for distant sounds. Relief washed over his body at the prospect of stopping, even if it was only for a moment. Soon the whole pack stopped behind their leader, flanking their prisoner as they waited for new instruction. The silence stretched for what seemed like an age, the wind rustling between the branches of the trees and kicking up the corpses of leaves. It left him confused as to why they were stopping, each member of the pack poised as if waiting for something to spring forward.

But that was when he heard it. In the distance, a long howl sounded out above the tree tops and echoing throughout the forest. The sound was furious and strong, not holding any of the fatigue that he and the pack he was with were currently feeling. Hope rose in his chest as that howl was followed by five other howls, just as furious as their predecessor. The Beta holding him growled and jerked towards his Alpha, "I thought you said we'd lost them." the Alpha turning back, his eyes red and his fangs dropping down before he turned in the opposite direction of the howl and sprinted off, leaving his pack to follow in his wake.

He felt himself jerked along as more Betas surrounded him like an iron cage. He had the instinct to let out his own howl, to mark where he was and let the others know how far ahead he was of them, but he pushed it down because he knew that any movement of the like would end in his immediate death. He may have been an important tool to draw out his pack, but he knew that if it came down to his life or this packs' then he would be disposed of in a flash. All he could hope now was that his own pack would reach them before it was too late.

But in what seemed like only a few short moments, the pack suddenly stopped again. It left him confused as to why they were stopping with his pack so close behind them. Growls resonated throughout the pack towards their front, jerking his attention to the front. A new pack was facing them twenty paces away, their Alpha front and center with her Betas flanking her on either side. Her glowing eyes taking in every detail, eying the Alpha and every Beta before settling on him and taking in the sounds of strong and angry howls behind them, getting close and closer as the time passed.

"Would you like to tell me why you are trespassing on my land without permission?" The Alpha asked, the dangerous lit in her voice not going unnoticed by anyone.

Xxx

Talia Hale was not an Alpha to be trifled with, and having an obviously rouge pack on her lands without permission was enough to rise her ire. But when she saw the bloodied and weak Beta trapped in the middle of the huddled group, it sparked up her maternal instincts and made her blood boil. The fear and pain was rolling off the young man in waves, his eyes hooded with exhaustion and blood loss. The Alpha in front of her snarled and gnashed his teeth at her. She could hear the howls of another incoming pack, obviously the one that the wounded Beta belonged to. She would not tolerate this behavior on her land.

"Move from our path and we will soon be off of your land _Alpha Hale_." The Alpha snarled at her, his red eyes narrowing at her in an obvious challenge. Talia kept her expression calm as she raised a single eyebrow at him, exerting another snarl from the other Alpha. He obviously knew who she was which was not overly surprising, however the venom with which he spat her name was something else entirely. It almost seemed as if the name itself was enough to incite a visible violence in him.

"Leave the boy and you will be free to cross my lands." She told him, eyeing his pack and seeing the uneasy looks overtaking his Betas. It was obvious that they were more than willing to give up their captive in exchange for a free pass. She could hear a small voice begging, "Please Bruce, just leave the kid and we can escape. He's not worth the death of the pack." The Alpha, Bruce, let loose a vicious growl and wrapped a clawed hand around his Beta's throat, the hand squeezing so hard that even Talia was worried that he would kill his own pack mate. He drew the girl closer and pulled her face to his, "I will not" he growled before throwing her to the ground.

Before she could try to reason with the enraged Alpha, she suddenly felt the presence of another pack rush the clearing. There were five of them, all spaced out to cage in the rouge pack. Their claws and fangs were extended while their eyes flashed dangerously all the while growling deep in their throats. They were soon joined with two more right behind them, obviously human by the lack of wolf features and weapons trained on the surrounded pack. She heard the wounded and surrounded Beta give a whimper of relief. So this was his pack, intent on retrieving their lost member.

Before she could address anyone again, a forceful presence entered the clearing. Red eyes never once glancing in her packs direction, his glowing eyes trained on the opposing Alpha. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in his familiar features. On either side of her Matthew, her mate, and Laura, her oldest daughter, both gave quiet gasps in disbelief. "Derek" her mate breathed, confusion evident in his voice. Her son didn't grace them with any sort of acknowledgement, keeping his focus on the Alpha in front of him.

She then noticed a slighter human standing beside her son, his arms tensed and posed on either side of him. The boy seemed to exude just as dangerous aura about him as her son did, one that had everyone's hackles raised as if they were waiting for some invisible hurricane to crash upon them. They stood together like an unbeatable force, both awe inspiring and terrifying in their own right. She didn't need her heightened eyesight to see the expressions on their faces, one as blank as the calm before the storm while the other was as if hell's wrath was etched into his face. She wasn't sure how this would play out, neither pack willing to give in and admit defeat and yet neither moving first. The suspense put her and her pack on edge as the tension was balanced as if on the edge of a knife.

"Come on Brucie, we all know how this is going to go. You hand over Isaac and I _might_ be persuaded to argue your case for keeping your life and the lives of your pack." The boy said, his words taunting while his voice was an unveiled threat. His muscles tensed further, Derek let loose a low growl; wanting the other to bend to the human's will. The rest of Derek's pack took a step forward, so minutely a step that one would have missed it if they hadn't been keeping a close eye on the surrounding pack members. It caused a shift throughout her pack as it did the rival pack. Behind him, Bruce's pack hedged as if wondering what the best option was, follow their Alpha who had obvious disregard for his own pack or risk his ire and lead themselves to their certain doom as he would kill them as soon as he had the opportunity.

Bruce snapped his teeth in the human's direction, "How about I just kill him now?" The human huffed out a laugh, catching the opposite Alpha off guard for a second before the low growl resumed. Talia could see just a glint of _amusement_ in the human's eyes, it threw her off balance. "That won't happen Brucie because if he does die then you and your pack will die. And I don't think that the rest of your pack is ready and willing to die for you or your idiocy." That caused the Alpha to turn around and finally take stock of his pack for the first time. They stood behind him, varying degrees of wariness to outright betrayal and fury. Suddenly, as if he was checking off the last of his mental pro and con list, the large male Beta that was keeping a hold on the blond captive, Isaac, let go of the other Were and stared down his Alpha in challenge as the prisoner scrambled back to the safety of his pack.

Their challenging growls and snarls filled the clearing as the challenging Beta stepped forward and caused the Alpha to take a step back, "You would challenge your Alpha?" There was fear laced in those words, eyes going frantic as the Beta continued forward. "You are no longer fit to lead Bruce. You have put all of our lives on the line for nothing. This Alpha has nothing that we could want, nothing that would benefit us and our lives in any way. And because your fucking pride is too big you would kill us all." The Beta growled, his eyes flashing golden and his claws lengthening. It was clear to Talia that this Alpha ruled through abuse and fear and it was no surprise that when faced with their lives that one would stand up against the tyrannical leader.

It all happened so fast that Talia wasn't quite sure what happened. When she had returned her full focus back to the other pack, the Beta stood over the deathly still body of the Alpha with his claws drenched in blood and his eyes slowly bleeding red. Silence reigned for a few moments before Derek stepped up to the new Alpha. They stood opposite of one another for a moment before they both nodded their heads at one another in recognition and respect, letting everyone breathe a little easier than they were just a moment before. The new Alpha tilted his head just slightly and an open hand, "Maybe we will be able to make a pact one day, one mutually beneficial to our packs." Derek gave a gruff huff in agreement before he enclosed his own hand against the Alpha's in a bloodied handshake. After they had lowered their respective hands, the new Alpha turned to his pack and let out a triumphant and dominant howl, which his pack returned with gusto. They then took off back into the trees and left the other two packs behind.

Talia, for all her years of leadership as an Alpha, wasn't sure how to take her current situation. There in front of her, not twenty feet ahead, stood her oldest son still as iron as his pack crowded around him with their wounded pack mate huddled in the middle. There was yips of happiness, whimpers of concern and comforting pawing as they all crowded around their Alpha and the human beside him. After Derek took a moment to check over his missing Beta, he left his pack to their comforting crowding and walked to his mother and her pack until he was five feet away from her. Again there was nothing said as the moments stretched on. Talia looked him over and could see the differences in her son, the changes so drastic that it made her heart hurt. But she could also still see the things that made up the small cub that she'd held in her arms after bringing him into the world.

Before her stood the Alpha of his own pack, years older than she had last seen him. His eyes no longer red with anger, but that familiar hazel green that seemed distant and wary, but at the same time seemed to be seeking something that he couldn't put into words. His dark hair styled differently and longer than she remembered, but still the same color and she was willing to bet it was still just as feather soft as it had been before when she would run her hands through it. She could see her son's pack shift their focus away from their wounded member to their Alpha and the unfamiliar pack in front of them. She knew that she would have to be the first one to break the silence, "Derek" she started before she hesitated, before steeling herself against her doubts, "Would you like to bring your pack to the house? I'm sure that everyone could use with some food and some rest."

Derek nodded in acceptance before he turned back towards his pack, "Stiles call Danny and Lydia and tell them that we're on our way." The human, Stiles, was pulling his phone out of his jean pocket and pressing it to his ear. The pack began to shuffle off towards the direction that they had left the before mentioned Danny and Lydia, with two of them supporting the previously missing member of their family. Derek stood still, not moving along with his pack, looking at his mother and what had once been his pack. He shifted his eyes to his father and older sister before he let a small smile grace his features for the first time that night, "I'll see you at the house, _mom_." Before Talia could even think of a response, Derek bounded off towards Stiles, who stood on the edge of the clearing waiting for the Alpha. They disappeared into the dense forest together, leaving the Hale pack to their backs.

"Well this has been interesting." Peter sounded out behind her, intrigue soaking his voice. And Talia agreed with her brother, and she knew that it would continue to be as the night wore on.

End of Intro…


	2. Backstories

"Wow, so we finally get to meet the illusive family." Jackson drawled as he fiddled with the radio while Danny slapped his hand away from the driver's side. Lydia rolled her eyes at him in annoyance before turning her attention back to Aiden, who sat in back between the red head and his twin. Aiden knew better than to make any sort of comment and began to nuzzle Lydia's neck, hoping that he could put off a Diva Showdown that Lydia and Jackson were prone to. Ethan watched his brother from the corner of his eye before he met Danny's in the rearview mirror before commenting, "I thought he came from a cabbage patch." Aiden kicked him while Jackson let out a snort of agreement and Danny added, "I figured that he just wished to be a real boy." Ethan practically howled his laughter, and Jackson couldn't contain an amused smile that came to his face while Aiden buried his laughter into the side of Lydia's neck.

Lydia huffed at their immaturity as she watched the black Camaro turn down a hidden gravel driveway while Danny turned the SUV down to follow it. The minutes passed with the boys contemplated the origins of Derek Hale, Alpha Extraordinaire, while Lydia dug out her phone and started her next level of _Plants vs. Zombies 2_ keeping busy with planting peashooters and collecting sun from her sunflowers. Normally she would have participated in guessing the origins of the Alpha and his Eyebrows of Judgment (_thank you so much Stiles)_, but she knew better than to do it without the protection of their resident pack co-captain. There were things that only Stiles could get by with and not face the wrath of the big, bad Alpha and this is one of them. And while Derek would never hurt Danny in any way; Jackson, Ethan and Aiden were fair game even though Derek would site that it was _training_.

Lydia had never been stupid and she wasn't about to start now. It was almost unfortunate that the same could not be said for the rest of the pack, if Lydia didn't find it so amusing.

Xxx

Stiles would never _ever_ admit to it, even under the pain of death, but looking up at the large mansion sized house in the middle of the woods was making him panic. His hands trembled slightly while he could feel his breath become thinner and his heartbeat picked up slightly. If he was being honest with himself, _which he wasn't_, he was terrified. Not of the house itself, that would be ridiculous, but of what was inside the house itself. Inside the house was the family and memories of the man that sat beside him. He tried to shake himself out of his increasing panic. He'd faced down wrathful witches, vengeful spirits, and rogue shifters and yet his was quaking in fear at the thought of meeting Derek's family. The same family that had shaped Derek into the man and the Alpha that he was today.

A strong hand reached over and gripped his tightly; pulling Stiles from his thoughts and making him look over to the left. Derek sat there, with the car turned off and his seatbelt unbuckled, and watched him silently. Stiles stared back into those clear hazel green eyes, distantly aware of the shuffling in the backseat. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, his body relaxed and his heartbeat calmed. Derek gave him a small smile before squeezing his hand tightly before letting go and pulling himself out of the Camaro. Stiles closed his eyes to try and gather his nerves before following Derek's lead. He left the door open for the three in the backseat to scramble out of while he rounded the hood of the car to stand beside Derek.

The SUV pulled in behind the Camaro and the rest of the pack scrambled out, Jackson and Aidan picking at one another the whole way. They all eventually came around to stand behind Derek and Stiles to stare up at the house in silent awe. It wasn't a moment later that Stiles noticed that the Alpha, Derek's mother, was standing on the porch alongside her mate. They watched as Derek and his pack made their way towards them. The man beside her, obviously her mate and Derek's father, gave them a bright smile while the Alpha remained still and silent. Stiles wasn't entirely sure how to take her; was she judging them to see if they were a good enough pack for her son?

As soon as they had all gotten up to the porch they were lead into the house and to the living room, where Derek's former pack was waiting for them. It was enough to set some of them on edge, even though these people seemed to be relaxed against whatever piece of furniture they were resting against. Derek settled onto the end of an empty couch, Stiles following him and sitting on the arm beside him on instinct. Isaac was pushed to set in the middle of Boyd and Erica as the squished themselves onto the couch along with Derek. The rest of the pack took up places on the floor around the couch. Once everyone was settled, silence hung in the air before the Alpha took the initiative, "I am Talia Hale, Alpha to the Hales of Beacon Hills and Derek's mother."

It was enough to break the ice as her mate joined in, "My name is Matthew Hale, and I'm Talia's mate and Derek's dad." It was like a domino effect; soon they had faces for Derek's older sister, Laura, younger sister, Cora, and younger brother, Justin. Then they were introduced to Peter Hale and his mate Cynthia and their children Abigail, Vanessa, and Michael. It almost seemed like the list of cousins was endless until everyone in the room had introduced themselves and how they were related to Derek. It made Stiles' head spin to be honest. Once each of Talia's pack was introduced, the attention was turned onto them. There was some hesitation before Lydia rolled her eyes and started, "I'm Lydia Martin, formerly of Beacon Hills and pack Banshee and genius." Stiles couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at her introduction. It was so Lydia that it left no room for argument. Danny and Jackson followed, with Danny more cheerful and Jackson with his usual snark. Ethan followed after that, "I'm Ethan Carver and this is my twin Aiden."

Erica let a smoldering smirk cross her face as she introduced herself, keeping her arms and legs wrapped around Isaac and Boyd, "I'm Erica Reyes, and these two are Isaac Lahey and Boyd." each lifting their hands in greeting as she said their names. It was now down to Stiles who leant into Derek for a moment, something that did not go unnoticed by anyone of the other pack, "I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski, boy genius, research master and keeper of band aids." He felt Derek let loose an annoyed growl, but just turned and smiled him. Their moment was broken by Laura's outburst, "Stilinski? As in John Stilinski, Sheriff of Beacon County?" Everyone turned their heads towards him; all at the same time making Stiles feel like he was in a horror movie and about to die. But he answered anyway, "Yep that's the one. Dear old Daddy-o."

Matthew tilted his head slightly, "So you are all from Beacon Hills originally?" he asked, curiosity splashed across his face. Stiles had to give him credit that it did sound a bit odd when you thought about it, that almost all of them had grown up in Beacon Hills only to join the same pack in New York. But Aiden answered, "All of them except for me and my brother. We grew up in southern New York." This only led to more curiosity to spread through the room. And Lydia, being the queen of awesome that she was took charge, "Jackson, Danny, Stiles, Erica, Boyd and I all grew up here and went to school together. We didn't really know one another through school though." She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention before continuing, "Jackson went to Colombia for prelaw, I went to MIT, and Danny decided to go to NYU for computer science. We all got together every other weekend to catch up. When we went out one weekend we were attacked, by an Alpha that had lost his pack and decided to rebuild. She left Danny alone but knocked him out, but bit Jackson and I before leaving us in the alleyway. I guess that she figured that we would follow our connection to her on the full moon if we accepted the bite. But my body was immune to it and Jackson didn't turn like she was expecting." She paused and squeezed Jackson's shoulder for a short minute.

Stiles knew that this part of the story was always hard for either Jackson or Lydia to relieve. It had been a dark time for them, filled with questions and pain and horror at what was happening to them. "Jackson was adopted when he was young and never knew his real parents so he felt like he wasn't really Jackson Whittemore. That mindset made the bite turn him into a Kanima, something that doesn't know what it is or where it belongs. We didn't really know what was happening until Jackson attacked Derek on night. Derek followed him, and watched as Jackson attacked people. He was about to kill Jackson when he realized that someone was controlling Jackson. That was also when he found out about me and Danny all being attacked the same night by the Alpha." The Hale family was practically on the edge of their seats as they waited for more, "With some help, he helped us figure out how to stop Jackson and who was controlling him. We found it to be a vengeful witch that had almost been killed by her own coven and was killing them off one by one in revenge. Derek killed her and helped to turn Jackson to a Werewolf."

Once Lydia finished Erica picked up, "And that's where we come in." she gestured to herself and Boyd, "I'd had seizures my whole life and my parents decided to send me away to a hospital in New York that was running a research project on a possible medication that was supposed to be a cure. But it ended up being an underground facility that was testing the effects of werewolf bites on humans with pre-existing conditions. They had two small packs held captive on the outskirts of the city and forced one of the Alphas to bite me. He'd watched his mate and pups be killed by the scientists and had gone feral, so when hunters raided the facility they proceeded to kill everyone there." Erica stopped, her voice going rough with tension. Boyd gripped her hand tightly in his and Isaac pressed his body into hers. She gave them a small, tense smile before she cleared her throat, "I'm not sure how I made it out of there, all I know is that I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I was huddled in an alleyway and that's where Boyd found me. He took me to his place and cleaned me up. I holed up in his apartment for days and never left. I told him everything that happened, not sure he would think I was crazy or believe me. Then a couple of days before the full moon, he came home with Derek in tow. Derek talked to me and began to teach me about control and accepting what had happened. He invited me to his apartment for the full moon, where I met Jackson and Lydia and Danny."

Talia had watched the pack throughout each story before asking, "How did Derek become an Alpha?" her voice steady, but with a small ounce of hurt reflected in her voice making it obvious that it hurt her that her son hadn't called her to let her know what was happening while he was in New York. Stiles felt Derek flinch slightly and pressed his side into Derek's shoulder. He knew why she was hurt, but he also knew why Derek hadn't told her. Everything had happened so fast and had been like _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_ for close to a year that it had left them with almost no room to breathe. They'd only recently been able to begin to get their lives on track again.

Surprisingly it was Jackson that began to speak, "The crazy ass bitch that _mauled_ Lydia and me showed up at Derek's place, claiming that she was our Alpha and that we belonged to her. She immediately went for Derek's throat, but he was able to fend her off. He told us to run, but we weren't going to listen to that bullshit. So I tried to help out, but it didn't' end well for me. The bitch dug her claws into my stomach and threw me against a wall as soon as she had ripped her claws out of Derek. She had started towards Lydia before Derek managed to head her off and keep her busy while Danny grabbed the kitchen lighter and a can of Lydia's hairspray and lit her ass on fire! The bitch was on the floor snarling and howling, before Derek slashed her throat open." There was the sound of pride in Jackson's voice as he retold the tale of Derek obtaining his awesome Alpha-ness, and everyone in the room smiled at his enthusiasm.

Boyd jumped in then, "And after he became an Alpha, he offered me the bite and I accepted." Isaac didn't seem overjoyed at the idea of sharing his story aloud, his body tense between Erica's and Boyd's, and his eyes flitted between the walls and the floor as he made sure to avoid eye contact with anyone. It broke Stiles' heart to see him like this, so ashamed of himself that he wanted to just disappear into the woodwork. He'd changed a lot since the bite and joining the pack, but there were still moments that the old Isaac peaked through and this was one of those moments, as few and far between as they were now. Thankfully Derek, being as all knowing as he was, grasped Isaac's wrist in his hand tightly before turning back to his mother and her pack, "Then we found Isaac." He left no room for argument, his tone taunt with a clear message to leave _that_ particular story alone.

Any silence that might have claimed them once again, obviously didn't know Peter Hale very well. Because he knew that there was still one story that had yet to be told and he was intent to hear it, "And how do you fit into all this?" he asked, his eyes boring into Stiles' almost in a challenge that seemed like he both wanted it to be met and for it to be brushed off. But Stiles knew when to play and when to fold, "When I wasn't hearing from Danny or Lydia anymore, I decided to stalk them and find out what was going on and why they were suddenly ignoring my awesomeness. I followed them and saw Jackson shift with Alpha Broody here in the woods outside of the city and confronted Lydia about everything. And of course that wasn't enough, so I did my own digging and Derek decided, in all of his infinite wisdom, that I better for research than I was with my throat ripped out." He stopped, knowing that that wasn't even _half _the story, but he didn't particularly feeling like sharing at the moment; Derek's family or no.

Talia eyeballed him from her seat, like she was trying to decide if he was worth eating, before she heaved herself from the opposing loveseat and brought everyone's attention back to her, "Well, we don't have too many rooms open, but we do have Derek's old room and two spares." She offered, making her way to the stairs and leaving everyone to follow her. Derek stood and walked behind her, leaving the others to take the cue and come with him. They all filed up the stairs and walked towards the empty rooms, each claiming a room with enthusiasm and then fighting about who would take the pallet on the floor. Stiles rolled his eyes behind Derek and walked to what was clearly Derek's room. He opened the door and swept his eyes around the room, pausing. He wasn't sure what he expected from Derek's childhood room, but it wasn't this.

The walls were a dark blue with sliver trim and white fixtures. A cherry wood desk was pushed into a far corner against the wall with the window, with a bookshelf standing next to it. The large queen sized bed was facing the middle of the room, with its' head resting away from the door and end tables on either side. But it wasn't any of this that threw Stiles. No, what drew his attention were the _posters_! There was one for Tears for Fears beside the window, with one from the original Alien movie beside the doorway. Stiles walked further into the room and noticed a Mad Max poster on the back of the door. It was all he could do to keep the delighted giggles to himself; his shoulders started shaking with the effort at keeping them in. But the minute Derek stepped into the room they burst forward as he launched himself backwards on the bed. Derek huffed before he followed him onto the bed, plopping down and making Stiles' bounce along with the bed at the weight of the werewolf.

Stiles rolled over and buried his face into Derek's chest, "You are such a geek! All those times you made fun of my sci-fi loving, of my superheroes and you were hoarding this to yourself. You were secretly gushing!" Derek grunted before pulling the rest of Stiles' body onto his and burying his own face into Stiles' soft brown hair. It took a few minutes, but finally Stiles let the laughter run out before he relaxed into Derek's body. They laid there in silence, listening to the rest of the pack bicker about who was going to go get their bags from the cars. It was really nothing new, the subject of their argument was different, but it reminded them of home. They didn't say anything, just let the familiar feeling lull them to a light doze.

The End for Now…

Hope you enjoyed it.  
Okay, so I'm going to be ignoring some things that are in the TW Universe for the sake of this story and I'll keep you posted as to what I'm going to be ignoring.  
Like for instance, an Omega is not going to be a lone wolf but a rare fertile male capable of bearing young.


End file.
